A Valentine Dream
by jillykinss
Summary: Little Sasuke Uchiha has a Valentine Dream...fluffy SasuSaku oneshot


For Valentines' Day everyone!

Disclaimer: I obviously DO NOT own Naruto. Hinata does:)

* * *

A Valentine Dream

_by SakuraUchiha14_

* * *

Tap. 

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

In the Uchiha Compound, little 9 year-old Sasuke Uchiha, ran through the long mysterious hallways. His raven hair flew behind him, as he dashed around, eyebrows knitted in frustration. He ran as fast as his little body could take him, hoping the answer he so needed would come to him. The compound was quiet, except for his footsteps echoing of the walls. The scenery outside passed by him in a blur of colors. The day was one of happy cheer and joy.

It was Valentines Day.

This was a day he had been waiting for a while now. He really wanted to give the girl he liked a gift. His mom had told him that when he liked someone, he should give them a gift on Valentines Day, so that they knew how he felt. Sasuke replied by furiously blushing, as he thought of giving her something.

Sasuke Uchiha had a crush on Sakura Haruno.

Of course, it is nothing more than a mere crush, one that a little child feels at their young ages, but in their minds it is a matter of everything…along with everyday playing, and enjoying the life of a minor.

It all started when Sasuke was 8. It was time for him to join the academy, and he was worried and at the same time excited. He wanted to make his strict father proud of him, since Fugaku Uchiha always idolized Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. He was determined to be first in his class, so that his father would appreciate his true being. At first he began to like school, loving the feeling of being older and more mature…until the _fangirls_ came.

They walked up to him, and screeched out his name in a way that made him want to run away. They called him 'cute and adorable', and giggled at his confused face. Sasuke knew they were a nuisance, and immediately ran away from them.

But being as stubborn as they were, the _followed him_.

He ran (like he was currently doing at the moment) until he came across a huge field with pretty Cherry Blossom Trees. He hid behind one and after a few moments…the girls all gave up their search, exasperated, angry. He peeked over the ledge of the tree, watching their retreating backs disappear, and let out a, "Phew,".

He checked the direction of the sun, and after noticing it was almost time to go. he began to walk back. His tread was slow, while he enjoyed the view of the trees, as they provided a calm serenity to his young mind. In the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a pink blob moving. He turned around and gasped at the sight before him.

A young girl, probably his age, stood staring at the cherry trees. She wore a light red shirt, with dark grey pants, and blue zori sandals. Her short pink hair― the same striking image as the trees― swayed behind her, as the light spring breeze toyed with her ends. And her eyes…they were an illuminating color of jade, bright with excitement. Her face was calm, causing a twinge to his heart.

He took a step back and accidentally stepped on a branch, breaking the calmness, alerting the girl of his presence. She let out a light gasp, and turned to face him. He saw a light blush on her, as she giggled at his antics.

She walked over and let out a small, "Hi,"

He relaxed slightly. "Hello,"

"Are you from the Academy? Because I haven't seen you yet…" she analyzed, looking him over.

Sasuke nodded his head yes. _That means she's not…one of __**them**_…_good._

"I'm Sakura Haruno. And you are?" she said politely with a small smile. She extended her hand out to him.

He shook her hand. "Sasuke Uchiha." She gasped lightly, making Sasuke raise his eyebrows. "What?"

"Well…It's just that a lot of the other girls were talking about you…like if you were their pet fishy or something…" she said, stifling a giggle.

His left eye twitched, as he shuddered. "Tch,"

She brought her face close to his, (of course making him blush), and then flicked his nose. He yelped out loud as she said, "Psh, your not that cute,"

"Hey!" he yelled, holding his nose.

"But anyway, I think they are all weird though," she twirled a strand of hair with her little fingers. "They look like zombies from the morning cartoons!" She did a little imitation, getting Sasuke to laugh out loud.

He liked this girl. She was…different. She didn't seem like the type to go all 'goo goo ga ga' over him. He was glad he made a new friend.

The bell had rung. He looked at her and smiled widely, while she returned it. He grabbed her hand, and they walked back to school together.

He was happy to learn she was in his same class. After that, he learned that she was very smart. At lunch they always sat together, in the same secluded field of cherry trees, partially because Sasuke liked to hide from the _fangirls._

Over the days that turned into months, their relationship developed into a beautiful one. They became the best of friends, doing everything together― like play dates, and training sessions. And little Sasuke Uchiha couldn't help but realize that he had a crush on his best friend.

And now it was Valentines Day. The young genin had the school day off, due to a festival that would be going on. And STILL Sasuke was paranoid. He needed to give Sakura a gift at the festival…he just didn't know what or how. But he had an idea…

**&-Flashback-&**

_Sasuke was creeping down the halls earlier in the day. He was going to ask his dad to help him with his problem. He silently went to his parent's bedroom, hoping his dad would be there, and maybe offer some guidance. Soon, he arrived._

_He was about to open the door, when he heard muffled talking. He peeked through the crack of the door, and stood quiet._

_Fugaku sat at his desk chair, while Mikoto was on his lap, her eyes closed. Fugaku was reaching behind him, where he grabbed a black box that said, 'Kay' on it. He brought it to her, and said, "Here,"_

_She opened her eyes, and smiled brightly. Opening the box, she gasped. She pulled out a silver bracelet, the links in a braided design. Fugaku took the delicacy from her, and clasped it around her wrist. He then kissed her wrist, forearm, cheek, and finally her lips. They kissed sweetly for a few seconds, before breaking apart and Mikoto resting her head on his chest._

_Who would have known that Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha Clan, had a soft spot?_

**&-End Flashback-&**

From that, Sasuke gathered that girls liked jewelry. Problem was that he didn't have any jewelry to give her…or did he?

"That's it!" he shouted to no one in particular.

He went to his room, and after digging through his sock drawer for two minutes, he found a small white box. He removed the lid, and grinned. Inside of it, two necklaces were tucked in nice and neat. From the chains, hung a half of the Uchiha Crest, and when both were united, the entire thing was formed. They were his and his brother's, but Itachi had claimed that he had 'outgrown' it. Therefore, Sasuke inherited the both of them.

And they were perfect.

Sasuke grabbed the marker on his dresser, and as neatly as he could, he wrote 'Kay' on the top cover. He left the box on his dresser in a safe spot, and proceeded to get dressed, totally excited for later.

--

The girl with the fresco colored hair, giggled cutely at the sight of the Konoha Sweetheart festival. She saw tons of kids running around, couples holding hands and walking, and lots of chocolate boxes. She turned around, and looked side to side, looking for her best friend.

After failing to locate him, she began to stroll around, hoping to see him. She blushed, thinking of his cute face. A while ago, she accepted the fact that she had a crush on him. In the folds of her black and pink yukata, she had a small card, in it a picture of the two of them hugging and smiling. In her neatest print that she could muster up, she wrote: '_To my sweetest Valentine ever!', _and then signed her name at the bottom. She decorated the card with various hearts and flowers.

After a search of about 10 minutes, she sat on a bench in the park, frustrated. He had told her that he would be here but, where was he? Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around only to meet the prettiest pair of onyx orbs she had seen. She smiled widely.

Sasuke came over and hugged Sakura, saying, "Happy Valentines' Day!"

Sakura giggled, and pulled her card out of her yukata, handing it to him. He opened it and smiled. He said, "Thanks!" and hugged her again, before fingering his yukata folds to find the box. Feeling the cool lid with his fingertips, he pulled it out, and gave to her.

She gasped, her smile fading, her blush strengthening. Sakura took the box from his hands (which she noticed were surprisingly soft) and opened it. Hands shaking, she pulled out a necklace, where dangling at the end was half of…something.

"Where's the other half?" she said, her eyebrow raised.

Sasuke reached to his collar bone, and pulled his chain out of disappearance. He brought his half to hers, and formed the Uchiha Crest, a symbol of friendship, and love.

Sakura gasped, and wholeheartedly glomped Sasuke. He chuckled at her antics, returning the hug. She stood up and helped him up.

And beside the rays of the setting sun, Sakura Haruno kissed Sasuke Uchiha.

**--**

The tantalizing rays of sunlight peaked through the curtains, shining upon the matured face of one 21 year-old Sasuke Uchiha. He opened his eyes, and sighed. _That was such a long time ago…_he thought, awakening from his _dream_.

He ran a hand through his raven hair, feeling the cool metal of his wedding band on his face. Sasuke then brought his fingertips to his neck, where there resided the same necklace with half the Uchiha Crest. His bare body shivered, whereas he sunk deeper into the confines of his quilt. He clicked his tongue, and turned on his side, snuggling into the warm female body next to him.

"Mmmm…Sasuke-kun?" said a feminine body. Sasuke opened his eyes again.

Staring back at him, pale eyelids opened up to reveal green eyes. Pink hair tumbled down her shoulder, as the woman moved closer to Sasuke, wanting his warmth. He put an arm around her bare waist, and puller her even closer. He rested his other hand on the very small growing bulge that was her stomach.

He kissed her lips, and whispered, "Happy Valentines' Day…Sakura Uchiha,"

Sakura's necklace fell of her collar bone, as did Sasuke's, and both pieces hung in midair, forming the Uchiha Crest.

* * *

Happy Hearts Day to all!! 

:) Please Review!


End file.
